


The Bad Boy Who Said the F-Word in Kindergarten

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molossia is pushed into a corner by America early on in kindergarten. When he's pushed to the brink, he uses the worst weapon he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Boy Who Said the F-Word in Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin = Molossia  
> Alfred = America

It was all well and good, going to kindergarten, until Kevin was forced into a corner by an obnoxious blond kid. The fact that he had his arms crossed over his chest and his feet turning in awkwardly seemed to have no effect on the seriously happy kid.

“Wow, you’ve got really black hair! I only have a next door neighbor with really black hair, but he’s from Japanese!” The kid still hadn’t introduced himself, and firmly blocked Kevin from leaving the corner of the fence.

Recess was supposed to be fun. That was what his mom had told him. But here was this kid, in his space and being loud.

“And my cousin Matt is here! You’d like him, he’s…” the boy took a moment to look around, scratching his head, “...he’s here somewhere, I guess. But I’m Alfred, and you’re gonna be my wife!”

“What...?” Kevin almost moaned in horror. “I, um, I…”

“Yeah. You can have twelve kids, and I’ll go be a superhero, but I won’t wear my underwear outside my pants, cause my mom says no. Besides, what if you pooped your pants? It’d just fall down your pant legs, and that would be so super gross!” Alfred seemed to have decided the important things in life.

Could he even have kids? Kevin wasn’t sure. “I… I just…”

“Yeah, and I’d kiss you every day, like this!” Alfred leaned in lips puckered.

That was when Kevin screamed, and tried the most horrible thing he knew how to do. “Fuck off! Fuck your face, Alfred!”

Alfred stared in alarm. “That’s a no-no word!”

And it seemed he wasn’t the only one who noticed, because at least half the playground was staring. Plus, one of the teachers was coming over with a not-too-pleased look on her face.

“Kevin! That is absolutely not the way to deal with others!”

“I don’t wanna marry Alfred!” Kevin sobbed, running to the teacher. The teacher seemed a bit bemused, but sighed as she hugged Kevin, who had attached himself about her legs.

“Alfred, what have we said about respecting people?”

“To not to. No, wait, to have to! I’m sposta not spank people on purpose, that’s what!” Alfred supplied, eyes wide as he watched Kevin sob.

“Everyone has a personal bubble, and you can’t go into that personal bubble without permission,” the teacher said patiently. “You were inside Kevin’s personal bubble, and he didn’t want you to be there. What do you say?”

“I’m sorry, Kevin!” Alfred chirped.

“Good,” the teacher said, patting Kevin on the back. “Now, go play. Alfred, you leave him be.”

Kevin dashed off to play with Vincenzo, one of his few friends. Alfred didn’t follow.

And ever after, Kevin was known as the Bad Boy Who Said the F-word in Kindergarten.


End file.
